Switch Hearts
by iJesse
Summary: 'If you only knew what I'm going through. If I could only switch hearts with you." Based of 'Switch Hearts' by Megan & Liz. It's kinda JamesxOC but him and my OC are broken up.


Switch Hearts

Summary: ' If you knew what I'm going through. If I could only switch hearts with you.' JamesxOC

Based off Megan & Liz's Switch Hearts.

A/N: Based off 'Switch Hearts' by Megan & Liz. If you haven't heard it and/or heard them, go check it out! Megan & Liz are amazing singers and songwriters J

* * *

_I saw you in your red car today_

_Wondering how you looked okay_

_And you seem to be fine_

_And you seem to be blind_

_To this broken heart of mine._

There he was. Seeming to have to no care in the world. He was laughing with his three best friends. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him. He was ignorant to the girl's broken heart. Liz wiped her eyes quickly and turned away from James and walked in the other direction. How could he be okay?

_There's pieces all over the place_

_Memories of you, I can't erase_

_Yeah I'm dying inside_

_And I don't know how to hide_

_Believe me, I've tried._

She thought of all the times they shared. Their first date. He took her to the beach and they had a picnic. Then they ended up falling asleep on the blanket. Then their first kiss. Surprisingly, it wasn't after that first date. It was almost two weeks later. It was perfect. It was a simple kiss. But perfect. The first time they said 'I love you'. The first time he slept over at her apartment. Their first time. The secret make out sessions in the cabanas. Meeting his mom. Him meeting her parents. Sneaking out at midnight to look at the stars and swim.

_Maybe if you knew my pain_

_Maybe you feel the same_

_Maybe you'd cry my name_

_Every time I walked away_

_Would you_

_Could you_

_Have trouble falling asleep?_

_If you knew what I'm going through_

_If I could only switch hearts with you_

_Switch hearts,_

_Switch hearts with you (x2)_

She had to move on. He certainly wasn't grieving over the break up. If he was, he was an amazing actor. She couldn't be the ex-girlfriend who could never get over him. She knew (even if it broke her heart) that there was more to life than James Diamond.

_If you saw me in my white car today_

_Would you tell me that you thought I looked okay?_

_Cause I'm doing fine_

_And you seem to be blind_

_To this broken heart of mine_

Liz didn't see James for a week or two. Not seeing him was helping her move on. Slowly, but surely.

"Liz." She stopped in her tracks and turned around. James was behind her, biting his lip. Probably anticipating the slap that came last time they talked. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah." She nodded and put her stuff in her little white car.

"You look good." He commented.

"So do you." She responded. "I have to get going. My sister is expecting me." She didn't wait for a reply. Waving, she got in her car and left.

_Maybe if you knew my pain_

_Maybe you'd feel the same_

_Maybe you'd cry my name_

_Every time I walked away_

_Would you_

_Could you_

_Have trouble falling asleep?_

_If you knew what I'm going through_

_If I could only switch hearts with you_

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Looking at the clock, 2:57 in neon green letters stared back at her. She couldn't tell you the last time she slept soundly… Well the last time she could remember was the night before James broke up with her. Before he told her that he had cheated on her with blonde Jennifer. Before everything turned wrong.

_Only then, could you see my point of view._

_Only then could you see my shade of blue._

_Only then, only then, only then_

_Maybe if you knew my pain_

_Maybe you'd feel the same_

_Maybe you'd cry my name_

_Every time I walked away_

_Would you_

_Could you_

_Have trouble falling asleep?_

_If you knew what I'm going through_

_If you knew what I'm going through_

_If I could only switch hearts with you._

_Switch hearts_

_Switch hearts with you _

_If I could only switch hearts with you_

_Switch hearts_

_Switch hearts with you_

_I saw you in your red car today_

_Wondering how you looked okay… _


End file.
